The Cloak
by Ziirroh
Summary: Ruby gets caught sleeping in class; her cloak is taken away as punishment. She asks Weiss to get it back, stuff happens. Inspired by some fanart on tumblr by funblade.


**A/N: Thought that I'd post this here as well since it was well received on tumblr. If ya liked it here I'd appreciate a like on tumblr as well. Thanks for reading; reviews appreciated; all that jazz.**

Weiss was headed back toward team RWBY's dorm room, holding a certain dunce's red cloak. She had just left Professor Goodwitch's office, who had confiscated Ruby's cloak after finding the girl using it as a cover while she slept through Glynda's lecture.

When classes were done for the day Ruby had rushed up to Weiss asking the heiress to retrieve it for her, as she was busy with a remedial class Goodwitch had assigned to her as further punishment. Reluctantly the pale girl agreed, mostly to stop the red haired girl's rant on how unfair her treatment was. Besides she was supposed to be the best teammate ever after all, a little favor was no big deal.

So here she was, carrying Ruby's cloak back to the dorm. Weiss couldn't help rubbing the material of the cloak between her fingers; it was surprisingly soft, considering all the wear and tear it must go through during Grimm encounters. She could see why Ruby fell asleep with it on, the cloak warmed quickly to the touch.

When arriving at the door to their room Weiss entered and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Lately Blake and Yang have been hanging out together more often; meeting up in the library for studying or at the sparring gym for practice.

Weiss crossed the room to her bed placing the cloak upon it. Why her bed and not Ruby's? Although Weiss had gotten used to the arrangements of their beds she still felt wary of touching her leader's bed, fearful that it may drop. With Weiss' luck all it may take is one push and that hazard to her health would come crashing down.

Since Weiss didn't have any plans for today (other than studying) she decided to change out of her school uniform and into her night gown. While she was removing her clothing, her gaze wandered over to the bright red cloak on her bed. Weiss always wondered what was so important about the cloak that Ruby had to wear it at all times. The only time she didn't see her wear it was when she wore her pajamas, but that wasn't unexpected.

Weiss had stripped down to only her underwear and socks when she began to shiver slightly. Was the room always this cold? The memory of the warmth she felt from Ruby's cloak earlier gave her an impulsive idea.

Briskly she walked over to the bed sitting down on it and grabbing a fistful of the cloak's hood bringing it close to her front. The cloak wasn't quite big enough to cover her entire body, but as soon as it made contact on her skin it immediately warmed her up. Weiss then noticed a faint scent in the air, soon realizing it was coming from the cloak. Clutching a handful of the hood she pulled it close to her face and inhaled deeply. The scent smelled like roses, probably from the rose scented shampoo Ruby uses when bathing.

The smell, along with the warmth from the cloak, made Weiss feel a tranquility she hadn't been able to enjoy since coming to Beacon. She stayed like that for a few moments; mostly naked and her face buried in the cloak. When she had finally decided it was time to dress into her night gown, the click of a doorknob turning made her freeze in place.

Ruby opened the door to her team's room and was preparing to thank Weiss for getting her cloak back from Goodwitch, but her words caught in her throat at the sight in front of her.

Weiss was sitting on her bed, which was normal, but what made Ruby mute was the fact that Weiss was covered in Ruby's cloak and noticeably not wearing any discernible clothing. There was a few seconds of silence before Weiss's skin tinged a deep pink and she yelled.

"Close the door you dunce!"

Ruby quickly turned around and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Ruby's cheeks heated up, her skin felt like it was burning. She was embarrassed to admit that she may have stared at Weiss longer than she intended to, and that she now had an image of the heiress stuck in her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of any strange thoughts and began pondering about what had happened. Why was she holding Ruby's cloak like that? More importantly, why was she naked? This question made Ruby blush again, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Weiss' voice from the other side of the door.

"You can come in now."

Ruby was hesitant to go back into the room, but she didn't want to ignore Weiss and possibly hurt her feelings. Cautiously she opened the door, shutting it firmly behind her before turning to look at Weiss. The pale girl was now dressed in her night gown, sitting at the edge of her bed. Ruby's cloak lay folded next to her. There was an uncomfortable silence between them; Ruby began to fidget unsure of what to do. Weiss was first to break the silence.

"Just to set things straight, what you just saw wasn't what you think it may have been."

Though the heiress' face betrayed no emotion, Ruby could hear a slight quaver in her voice as she spoke. Twiddling her fingers, Ruby raised one question out of the many swimming in her head.

"So what were you doing then?" Ruby's voice was barely above a whisper.

Weiss blushed slightly at the question, and chose her next words carefully.

"Well I…I was changing out of my uniform, then I felt cold. Your cloak was the closest thing that could keep me warm."

At this point Weiss had looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with Ruby.

Ruby had no way to respond to that, all she could do was gape at the older girl trying to process the information in her mind. Ruby was once again jolted out of her thoughts when Weiss suddenly shot up from the bed and rushed toward the bathroom. Ruby could hear her saying _I'm going to use the restroom_ before she left the room.

Standing alone Ruby finally gained the courage to move further into the room toward the beds. She looked down at her cloak on Weiss' bed and gingerly picked it up. Unfolding the cloak, she just stared at it for a moment. She then brought the cloak up against her face and took a deep breath. Mixed in with the scent of roses was a faint smell of mint.


End file.
